


Dante&Vergil/剥除星轨

by CanCheng



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Ratings: G
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: 他们需要好好清洁一下身体了，而魔界以缺少水资源著称。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	Dante&Vergil/剥除星轨

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：⚠OOC，很多私设和杜撰，这个开头结尾真的便秘太久了我再不拉出来可能就要粪死腹中（？）  
> ⚠无病呻吟的青春伤痛文学 为了一段屁话强行扯出整篇 不甜不痛没滋没味 以及贫瘠的相声成分  
> ⚠DVD无差，可能DV多一点？  
> ⚠轻微G向，内脏/流血表现有

-他们像一对双星，在天地诞生之初就被巨大的引力镊合在一起，固定在亘古不变的轨道上无法越俎分毫。一生只能循着既定的路线绕行，不论是谁打破平衡，都将招致双方一同坠向毁灭。

“我想吃夏威夷披萨了。”但丁仰望着脸上灰蒙蒙的魔界上界，眼角膜因为过长时间暴露在干燥的空气中变得酸涩。他实在不愿意把那东西称作天空。  
他们被迫留在魔界已经不知多久了。头顶很少出现日月星辰，更没有钟表刻度，没有云，也没有掠过的飞鸟，只有时浓时淡的白色雾气从视野的尽头绵延过来。碳灰色的贫瘠地面上生长着一簇簇白色的类似芦苇的植物，无风自动时会落下雪一样的屑。令Qliphoth倒下没花去两位半魔太多时间，之后维吉尔作为领路人、但丁则尽心尽力扮演一位好奇心颇重的游客，两人在魔界一路追寻时空波动探究返回人间的可能性一路斩杀恶魔。魔界之景打破了大多数物理公理和法则，初见时是会让人心凉的凄美，可看久了也会让恶魔猎人怀念事务所大门上廉价的霓虹灯。  
“今天第五次，”维吉尔的声音从头顶右侧落下来，半魔优秀的听力能令他捕捉到皮革和金属刀鞘的摩擦声，“你大可换一样东西想。”  
“那就草莓圣代，”但丁没动，也没去眨干成两团的眼球，“甜甜的，凉凉的，入口即化，一路凉到胃底。”  
“你能不能有点出息，”做兄长的第一万次发出嗤笑，毫不掩饰自己语中嫌弃甚至往边上挪了挪，“都多大了还吃这种甜腻腻的东西。还是说你在人界挣的钱不够你吃别的？”  
“草莓圣代怎么了！”但丁一打挺坐起来，虽然他没读过几本书更没学过刑法民法和诉讼法，但这不能冷却他维护草莓圣代的心。如果这里有张红木书案的话他能马上为被告开始辩护，“作为甜品中的女皇，草莓圣代的味道碾压一切恶魔血和器官。”  
“这比喻真烂俗，你去上学的日子里有学全二十六个字母吗？”就连维吉尔也没有察觉到他并没有在否认精致甜品能给人带来欢愉和享受，又或者说在但丁和草莓圣代之间选一个作为旅伴的话那他会绝不犹豫地选择后者， “任何味道太重了都会麻痹味觉，人类的食物就是有这种通病。”  
“得了吧老哥，你有多少年没重回人类文明之光的照耀下了，”传奇猎魔人起身伸了个懒腰，幻影剑把一只摇摇晃晃飞过来的Green Empusa钉在浮空的黑色石块上，“别的不说，街角那家披萨店新出炉的特制夏威夷披萨你吃过吗？我贫瘠的词汇量是没法切实描述出来，总之回去之后就算要按着你的头我也一定要请你吃一块。”  
“我不喜欢太厚重的芝士。 ”维吉尔站起来活动了一下两肩，阎魔刀向前一挥，红色的偷袭者随着一声清脆的铮响摔在两人面前，“相比之下显然Fury的胃更好一些，清甜不腻。”  
“哈？这么说我的血还比不上那只滑溜溜的红蜥蜴？”眼看次元斩闪过汁水飞溅，足有一人多高的怪物只剩了软乎乎的一坨器官，但丁大叫一声夸张地捂住脖子，“老天，是谁在砍倒树根之后差点把我吸成干尸的？那个浑身缠满屌的恶臭垃圾王都没这么干过。”  
维吉尔的脸像一块免烤黏土那样瞬间风干显出许多沟壑。他用刀鞘挑起今天的午饭背过身去，实在是不想把如此富含魔力的东西浪费在弟弟脸上，“你闻起来就像Malphas屁股底下那只小鸡。”  
但丁惊讶地抬了下单边眉尾，看来是被兄长突如其来的粗鲁发言呛得吞掉了用来反唇相讥的腹稿，“真不敢相信有朝一日我会从你嘴里听见butt这种词，”说完他抹了抹溅在脸上的怪物的血，认真地抬起一侧手臂低头嗅了嗅自己的腋下，“呃，虽然我不想承认，但我想我们就这么回去的话大概会被尼禄一手一个提起来塞进洗衣机。”难得有心收拾自己的恶魔猎人扯了扯黏腻腻的衬衫，眼含期望地望向在魔界游离了大半辈子的兄长：“哪里有水？这一路上只有烂泥塘和臭血滩。我想好好洗个澡。”  
“恐怕你的愿望要落空了，”维吉尔没有回头，从他嘴里传来结缔组织被撕扯开的声音。那身长风衣倒是看起来不太脏的样子，反正本来也是黑色的，只有角度特殊时才会反出脏到发亮的光，“魔界以缺水著称。另外别把我也扯进去。我的靴子都比你的脸干净。”  
但丁的脸唰的一下垮了下来，“我本来以为除了我的事务所之外世界上不会有第二个没水的地方了。”他捡起那只可怜小苍蝇的腹囊，嫌弃地嗅了嗅后用犬齿咬开一个小口，甘甜的体液涌入口腔，先前兄弟互殴留下的皮肉伤一眨眼就完好如初，留下风干的血液在体表，稍微一动就感到牵扯，“不知道我们还要在这鸟不拉屎的地方发霉多久。”  
“要不了多久了。”维吉尔用皮革手套擦了擦嘴角，还是有一丝粘稠的血液挂在他的下唇上，“我们现在在朝着乌拉诺斯山脉前进，那里有Cronus仅存的族裔。它们会定期游出巢穴，通过同化其他恶魔来增加自己的数量*。虽然不大，但它们造成的时空裂缝应该够我们这样体积的恶魔钻到人界去了。”  
但丁扔掉干瘪的苍蝇囊袋打了个嗝，抬起土狼A把头顶盘旋着的pyrobat轰飞后舔了一下自己的小臂，“哇哦，又腥又咸。尝起来就像风干到一半的烟熏肉。”  
“如果你想的话，唾液也勉强可以算作水分。”魔剑士一记下劈将从脚底袭来的DeathScissors劈成一地红魂结晶，单膝落地从容收刀入鞘，“把你自己舔干净点，免得我吃饭时满嘴是泥。”  
接着维吉尔眼前一花，在他还未起身时他顽劣的弟弟已经一个骗术师四段瞬移过来，低下头把舌页递了过来，“彼此彼此。”  
做兄长的本能地向后一躲。这一吻便没有结结实实落下来，但丁温热的舌尖只是抚过丰厚的下唇，把那一丝顽固的血污掠进口中。“还不坏，比草莓圣代的甜味淡。”  
他盯着但丁浅色虹膜正中深邃的瞳孔犹豫该不该开口，后者狡猾地笑了一下，不给他这个机会便朝他扑过来，“没有水也不是问题。就像你说的那样，我们可以把彼此舔干净。”

-Find light in the beautiful sea  
-I chose to be happy  
-You and I, you and I  
-We’re like diamonds in the sky

他们滚倒在白色的芦苇丛里。洋洋洒洒如飞雪的絮状物扑簌簌被吹起，飘满了视野中的留白。但丁用两指捉住卡在兄长喉结下的拉链，那块软骨由慢至快地滚动一下。他的兄长眯起眼睛，一手握住胞弟的手腕，缓缓往下推，长而弯曲的睫毛将擅自飞来的芦絮轻轻拨开。  
他低下头去寻找那对总是倔强地下垂着的嘴角。堪堪露出锋利的犬齿被沾满灰尘和血污的皮革挡住，温热的手指按在他的腮边，新生的柔嫩指腹擦过疯长的胡茬，对他来说是痒，对维吉尔来说是微弱的痛。他被握住的手腕并未停下，食指的关节已经能触到结实的腹肌。但丁凝视着他近在咫尺的兄长，那个男人如同大理石雕像般的轮廓也被这些放肆的白絮模糊了。蓝色恶魔难得为胞弟的动作和背后的动机恍惚：他舔了维吉尔的掌心，应该卷进去的只会是满口苦涩咸腥，明明他已经将洁白柔软的胸腹暴露给他唯一的饲主了。  
捕捉到维吉尔身上飘出的微弱的迟疑和困惑的气息，但丁咧嘴笑了一下，歪头便将两指含入口中，柔软灵活的舌页裹住指尖细细清理每一丝指甲的缝隙。过于湿润的触感令魔剑士感到不适。他需要保证每一道指纹的状态完美以感知出刀时微妙的毫厘之差。顽劣的红色恶魔却使上力气将手指连同半指手套的边缘都咬住不放，“舔干净点，免得吃饭时满嘴是泥。”他一边舔着维吉尔的手指一边模糊不清地解释道，不知是说给维吉尔听还是在说服他自己。  
维吉尔哼了一声把手收回来，看着四根手指整齐的断面——另外一面在他弟弟牙间，鲜红的血肉和白皙的骨茬明晃晃地朝着他，甚至还在往他脸上滴血，“没必要，反正咬掉之后就会长出新的了。”  
“那不一样。”但丁像吃酸黄瓜一样咔嚓咔嚓地嚼碎兄长的手指咽下去，末了打出一口满是血腥气的嗝，“吃煨鸡的时候还是把黄土砸掉比较好吃。”  
——斩杀恶魔，且以恶魔为食。在两个人永远分不出胜负的切磋间隙，这是最好的消遣。实在没得吃或者想换换口味的时候，他们会享受彼此的血肉。但丁挂在嘴边的想吃披萨和草莓圣代真的只能是想想。维吉尔在胞弟的半强迫下开始逐渐拾回属于人类的生理本能。在这只属于恶魔的不毛之地，他们能够立足的弹丸之地只有彼此那一点点大。为了体内人类的那部分能存活下去，他们唯有易肢互食、析骸而爨。

“和你待在一起的时候总会发生很多有意思的事，我亲爱的老哥。”维吉尔手里紧握着阎魔刀，还是觉得肚子凉飕飕的。但丁正把脸埋在他柔软的肠子间吃的直哼哼，再吃下去恐怕他的结肠系膜都要被拽出来，“我头一次觉得生肉这么好吃。在这之前我从来没想过吃人或恶魔。换成两个月前的我肯定得怀疑自己脑子出问题了。”  
“你可以过一会儿再吃。”因为持续的疼痛和失血他的声音有些虚弱，“有什么东西靠近了……从地底下。”  
但丁闻言抬头，接着维吉尔腰上一轻。刚吃饱喝足的红色恶魔堪称奢侈地张开真魔人的火红四翼，他被滚烫的爪子搂住升空，肚腹处血糊糊的空洞承受着魔力炉心的炙烤。在他们刚刚躺着的地方，几只Behemoth破土而出，旁边如竹笋般生长出来的DeathScissors此起彼伏地尖叫着，动作蹒跚地朝着头顶的两只恶魔飘上来。在维吉尔将阎魔拔出鞘前浑身如岩浆一样沸腾的恶魔缓缓抬起左手，在他们脚下出现了一个黑洞，光线被无法估量的引力捕捉扭曲产生红移，宛如炽热的日珥飘舞辐射。真魔人不会对这种弱小的东西产生过多留恋及怜悯，携着兄长径直往他们旅途的终点飞去。从他们身后传来肉块被挤压至爆炸的黏腻声音。  
他们在无风的空中平稳地前进着。白色的芦苇在脚下波动，就像平静地起伏着的海。维吉尔用新长齐的左手敲了敲真魔人头上弧度优雅的角，“放我下来，我自己会飞。”托这个移动火炉的福他的风衣已经被烧化一半了。还在愈合中的腹腔开始飘出丝丝烤肉的香味。  
但丁解除真魔人状态落到地上，溅起一圈土渣乱飞。“我有个问题，到达那个什么乌拉诺斯山脉之前，我们还要做什么？”  
“养精蓄锐。如果你觉得精力过剩的话可以去把地狱的地板擦干净。”  
“我也想，但是，”但丁跳起来朝着身后窜出来的一条触手丢去一朵玫瑰，“为什么总有这些小虫子追着咱们？”  
“因为蒙蒂斯的命令，”维吉尔把那件只剩一半的风衣脱下来随手丢在脚下，靛蓝色魔力流转，转眼又是一件崭新的黑色大衣披在了肩上，“蒙蒂斯下令杀死斯巴达的后裔，而时至今日他还没有死去。哪怕像Berial和Echidna这样拥有自己领土的恶魔领主也必须尊敬他，那些弱小的恶魔几乎对他唯命是从。”  
“那你呢？”但丁原地盘腿坐下，盯着哥哥线条养眼的腹肌消失在马甲拉链后，他哥这方面倒像个饱受迫害的封建女性，“在魔界的话……蒙蒂斯会影响你的思维吗？”  
“现在不会了。”维吉尔在他旁边坐下，手掌撑开崩了扣子的黑色衬衫领口钻进去，“我也吃过了Qliphoth的果实。现在我比他更强。”

-For a while now, drowning my thoughts out, the sounds  
-But do you feel like a young God?  
-You know the two of us are just young gods  
-And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath

但丁长出一口气。他主动把那件已经看不出颜色的皮风衣脱掉甩在一边。这可是他身上仅存的几件衣服之一了。他可不想回到人界的时候像刚从伊甸园里跑出来的亚当一样。他歪了歪头亮出结着血迹和污渍的颈侧，皮肉被并不尖利的齿刃豁开后，血液离开动脉的咕咚咕咚声不绝于耳。相比但丁咬碎骨头撕扯血肉的粗暴吃相，维吉尔更喜欢吸食血液，这能有效地避免血浆和组织液弄脏皮肤和衣服。  
“……如果这就是你在魔界的生活，”耳畔掠过千只飞鸟，他没有错过那一丝轻到几乎消失的叹息，“那可真够无聊的。”  
“也许吧，”维吉尔松开口，血液立刻从那处伤口汩汩流出，“习惯就好。我在魔界的十几年都是这么过来的。”  
“嘿，别让血流出来弄脏我的衬衫，这里没有水给我洗衣服，”但丁一边抱怨一边催动魔力加速那个伤口愈合，“那你……我是说，黑骑士被打败之后，发生了什么？”  
他知道问这个很可能会又掀起一场兄弟互殴。此刻他一点也不想知道真相。他希望维吉尔老老实实回答他不记得了，编一些一戳就破的蹩脚故事也好。Nightmare和shadow，还有那只话痨的小鸟，他们早已魂归故里，烟消云散，折磨着维吉尔的噩梦已经消失了。这是所有人都骐骥的美好结局。  
“嗯……是啊。”维吉尔咂咂嘴，神色平静地抬起眉眼看了但丁一眼，“我还记得。那段狼狈的日子。”  
那一刻传奇猎魔人听到自己脑子里传来一声轻微但久久不散的响声，像是一座庞大的木制建筑受潮、发霉、变形，相互交错的木条彼此摩擦，发出倒塌前的最后通牒。新的魔界之王语气毫无波动地回忆着自己创业初期的艰辛，仿佛在讲一个与己毫不相干的故事：“黑骑士失败后——准确来说是因为你的力量和父亲留下的护身符动摇了蒙蒂斯的控制。它们留在我体内，不断对被蒙蒂斯控制的我的意识发出呼唤。这种对抗一直持续到蒙蒂斯被封印。精神控制大幅减弱，黑骑士丢掉了魔帝赐予的力量护符，我才得以从那具盔甲中挣脱出来。”  
“之后就是你猜的那样了，”维吉尔没有再去享用他的下午茶。他将阎魔刀放在膝上，抚摸刀鞘的手法宛如在爱抚娇小可怜的情人，“为了更好地控制住黑骑士，魔帝在我身上施加了诅咒。失去了他的力量支撑后，我的身体开始逐渐崩溃，体内残存的魔力连维持住渐行腐朽的躯体都很困难。那段时间里我见一只恶魔便杀一只，而后将他们吃得干干净净。我需要力量。我需要能让我活下去的力量。”  
哐的一声，某根长而细的梁终于禁受不住头顶的重担，从中间折作两半。在它上面堂而皇之架着的庞大框架失去了平衡，开始向中心倾覆、前仆后继地徐徐下落。“那魔帝在失去了对黑骑士的控制后，他没有追杀你……？”  
“它当然这么做了。相比失去得力部下，魔帝更怕的是我们成长起来后杀死他。”维吉尔抬头看了看。茫茫的白色原野尽头，嶙峋的高耸山影隐约可见。“不过那时候魔界是一分为二的，Argosax控制着蒙蒂斯范围外的领土，我的弱小和完全的封印使得他很难察觉我的行动。这样我可以潜入他的领土来躲避蒙德斯的追兵。”  
“真是段不堪回首的日子啊，”他的兄长站起身，阎魔刀藏青的下续横向飘起，“直到Qliphoth穿过打开的地狱门到人界去才结束。在那之前，我失去了味觉、嗅觉、对时间的概念、对颜色的感知。血与土是我视野中唯二带有颜色的东西。说来可笑，我被那颗该死的树带到人间，也只是因为我的潜意识觉得那里有东西能提供我需要的力量，在本能地追逐而已。”

-Oh, I think there's a fault in my code  
-Oh, These voices won't leave me alone  
-Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold

从远方的天空尽头回荡来悠远空旷的长啸，那种声音使人想起在电视上听过的鲸歌。无形的声波如月光下的海浪缓缓铺过来，身周的植物柔顺地匍匐在地，洁白柔软的飞雪使视野中万事万物都晕染成转瞬即逝的光晕。  
“我们死去时会是什么样的？”过了很久但丁才开口。他张开手掌接住一片落下的苇屑，手指一捻，蓬松的白色纤维变成细而紧实的一根，卷进皮肤上的汗渍灰土。  
“就像最弱小的恶魔那样，魔力失尽，身体崩溃，化作尘土，回归大地。”  
“为什么这么执着于打败我？”他咧嘴笑笑，目光落在兄长沾满灰土的靴筒上。“虽然我领先两分，但比分完全可以清零重计。”  
“蒙蒂斯当着我的面把阎魔刀折断捏碎，而后丢进虚空。”似乎只有在谈到阎魔刀和力量的时候维吉尔才会流露出可以与人类相比的感情，传奇猎魔人想起自己职业生涯中最后一位委托人，那个善于隐藏和表露情感的黑发诗人，“我只是需要能让我活下去的路标。而这个念头是我脑子里唯一清晰可见的东西。”  
“你可以信任我。维吉尔。我是你的弟弟。我从来没想过要杀死……”但丁说着，紧接着像咬到舌头一样急忙止住话头，“该死。操，我不是……”  
“蒙蒂斯在改造我时，问过我为什么坠落至此，”维吉尔打断他。那双生的与但丁无异的淡蓝色眼睛前所未有的清澈，“那时我听到自己说：但丁背叛了我。我失去了一切。”  
“我想这也就是为什么黑骑士会来到你身边。”他凝视着胞弟的瞳孔继续说，“即使没有蒙蒂斯的命令，我的潜意识也会竭尽所能试图打败你。”  
但丁没有接话。他翻了个身背对自己的兄长，就像小时候打架输了那样缓缓地把自己蜷缩起来，双手抱住膝盖。如果时间往前拨三十年，接下来小但丁就会开始哭鼻子了。  
“你做的没错，”打败他的人重新坐下来，把阎魔刀靠在自己肩上，“在Qliphoth根部等待的时候我思考过了。输给你使我有机会修正自己前进的方向。”  
没过一会儿身侧传来但丁被闷在衣料里的声音，“我只是想说，维吉尔，我很希望你回来。我一直很想你。”

-You think it's easy  
-You think I don't want to run to you  
-But there are mountains  
-And there are doors that we can't walk through

“现在我回来了。你满意了吗？”维吉尔平静地说。“你没有。你不惜追着我来到魔界风餐露宿。而我已经失去了爱人的能力了，但丁。不要指望我满足你的期待。”  
“但是你还有被爱的能力。”但丁翻过身来趴在他身边，他的眼角略微有些红，不知道是不是因为长时间没有睡觉导致的毛细血管破裂，“你可以先记住被爱的感觉，再思考怎么做才能让别人也产生这样的感觉。”  
“被爱？被谁？”维吉尔嗤笑道：“被你吗？”  
但丁似乎被冒犯到了。一瞬间他把固执的兄长按倒在地上，收起笑容撑起半边身子俯视着维吉尔整张脸。  
“对，被我。”他不着调的弟弟用他能摆出的最认真的表情说，“维吉尔，我爱你。我一直爱着你。只是你从来没相信过。”  
维吉尔发出一声调子轻蔑的鼻音作为回应。但丁并没有停下，他继续说：“不管你信不信，我一直都爱着你。”说着他用一只手往兄长的眉弓抚去，“现在我们有的是时间。我要让你也学会爱我。”  
再往下就有点让人厌烦了。做兄长的皱起眉头挡开那只伸过来的脏爪子，但丁不依不饶地半个人压了过来，双手捧住维吉尔两腮试图板正后者的脸：“维吉尔，看着我，看着我的眼睛。”  
跟小时候一样粘人、讨厌。小时候他只能用双手推开胞弟，而不是阎魔刀的刃，但现在不同了。维吉尔想都没想就魔化出那条金属质感的尾巴，尖锐的尾尖直朝着但丁面门扎去。  
“操你的，维吉尔。”但丁哑着嗓子骂道。维吉尔很意外他没有躲开。锋利的骨刺扎在但丁的右眼上，正中红心。红色恶魔的血迅速从眼眶周围逃逸出来，顺着面颊一路冲刷，滴滴答答地落了维吉尔满胸都是。他控制尾尖从柔软的眼部组织里退出来，被戳出一个深坑的晶状体开始自我修复。但丁用另一只眼睛死死盯着他，新的传奇魔剑凭空浮现，调转剑尖直直悬在了维吉尔的额丘上方。于是魔人锋利的尾尖朝着那只还完好的眼睛扎过去。  
他的本意是逼但丁从自己身上下来。然而但丁眼疾手快地一偏头，骨刺从他的眼眶边擦过，接着维吉尔吃痛地哼出了声。有什么东西扎在了尾骨的彼此连接处，角度刁钻用力奇巧差点直接掀飞那一块外骨骼。传奇猎魔人抓住那根还沾着房液和眼角膜的冰凉椎体，几十枚火红的小号幻影剑依次楔进每一节脆弱的尾骨骨缝。魔剑但丁具有自我意识，能在身为剑鞘的半魔体内随意游动，在战斗时提供适当的支援已经烙印在主人的潜意识里。  
“真该把你这条该死的尾巴抽筋扒皮。”迷你幻影剑被几枚蓝色的幻影剑一一挑开，但丁喘着粗气骂着，魔剑但丁轰然坠落。维吉尔猛地向右一滚，左耳廓被豁开一道口子，大剑钉进原先他头颅所在的那块地里。还在抓着他尾巴的但丁被掀了下来，但他并未失去平衡，而是重新扑过来。他们像两条泥鳅一样扭打在一起，毫无技巧和章法，比街头最幼稚的孩童打架还要恶劣和不堪。而他们彼此心知肚明，这样的拳脚根本无法伤到对方分毫。  
周围的苇丛被两人拥抱在一起翻滚的身体压倒，更多的白絮被挤向阴暗无光的天空，将眼前所见的一切织成白茫茫的一片空旷。蓬松柔软的植物纤维落在发间，探入口鼻，沾满睫毛，搔得全身粘膜刺刺痒痒。这对儿兄弟在此刻终于难得地抛下了一切自恃和框架，返璞归真到孩童时代幼稚且纯真的肢体交流。你一拳我一脚地胡闹了一会儿后他们相互滚开，四仰八叉地躺在地上大口喘着粗气。维吉尔转过头看着但丁的右眼。被骨刺撑裂的眼皮还没有长回去，那只眼球已经恢复的八九不离十，只剩中心的浅坑往外渗了一汪淡黄色的组织液，混着几缕血丝。  
他撑起身子爬过去，将嘴唇覆在那处凹陷之上开始吮吸胞弟的体液和血。也许是体力消耗所致，液体略微有些粘稠，甘甜，带着铁锈味。但丁的魔力很浓很热，吮吸下去犹如一口烧酒直烫到肚里心底，忽略鼻下传来的汗味就是最好的佳酿。维吉尔一手搂住但丁的头颅，一手按在他被脂肪包裹的胸膛上。与其说是在保护弟弟，他更像是一匹饿疯的狼在护食。以前他也在感到魔力匮乏时杀掉其他或强或弱的恶魔来补充能量，但那些充斥着杂质的劣质产品经过过滤后能摄取的部分往往不足需求的百分之一。脱离蒙蒂斯控制后、在魔界流浪的十几年间，他就像一只不知餍足的野兽，醒着的时间都花在了摄取能量上。而但丁的血不需要提纯。没有恶魔的魔力能比同胞兄弟的更加不分你我。  
感受到唇下的伤口马上就要完全愈合，蓝色恶魔探出了他生着倒刺的蓝色长舌。舌尖剥开彼此粘连的睫毛，爱抚微凉的眼角膜，锋利的角质倒刺在新生的血肉表面刮开细小的开口，每一下都舀起粉嫩的细胞卷入口中。  
“慢点吃。”他的下巴顶着但丁的颧骨。后者懒洋洋的声音透过骨传导直飘进脑中，“骨头都要被你刮干净了。”

-You’re a shooting star I see  
-A vision of ecstasy  
-When you hold me, I’m alive  
-We’re like diamonds in the sky

“你发没发现，维吉尔，我们好像总被某种东西牵着，”感受到魔人的长舌从空洞洞的眼眶里退了出去，但丁咧嘴笑了笑，“一言不合就拳脚相加，打完架之后又怎么都不愿意分开。我从衣柜里出来就想找到你，找到十七岁你都没出现，以至于我一次又一次说服自己你已经死了。但是就在我要彻底放弃的时候，你又凭空冒出来了。”  
“然后就在我以为自己终于抓住你了的时候——你又消失了。”他催动魔力让眼球再生，低头隔着马甲的布料去吻兄长的锁骨，“确切来说是我杀死了你。我本该杀死你，但你没有死，并且时隔不久之后又回到了我面前。”  
“所以呢？”他感到有一只手拢住了他的后脑。维吉尔抓着胞弟被血污粘成片片缕缕的头发向后拉，使后者抬头看向他：“感到厌烦了吗？”  
“有点吧，毕竟这种事你已经做过三次了，”他朝魔剑士比划着三根手指，“事不过三。这次我得盯紧点，免得你又跑了。我讨厌你消失许久又突然出现那种晴天霹雳一样的感觉。要是没有身上这一半恶魔血估计我早就因为心肌梗死躺进棺材里了。”  
“就算没有你也不会得那种中老年人才会得的病。”  
“得了吧，美国每年有600万人被怀疑处于亚健康状态。你怎么知道我在人界的生活很轻松？”说起过日子的事甩手掌柜就气不打一处来。  
“如果你指的是断水断电、顿顿都吃披萨，那确实不轻松。”维吉尔揶揄道。  
“咱们能不能别提这个了？”气一秒钟消了，但丁尴尬地挠了挠头，“当我作为雇佣兵托尼·雷德格雷夫活着的时候……我以为自己已经摆脱了命运。我是一名人类，可以像普通人一样普普通通地过完一生——只是这一生会稍微长一点。”  
“软弱。”维吉尔毫不客气地评价道。  
“是啊，瘫在沙发上打着电子游戏吃披萨的生活很软弱，时间长了。”但丁很坦然地承认了。他反问道：“但你不觉得对我们来说这是一种奢望吗？”  
“我这辈子最大的愿望就是像一个普通人那样活着。没有剑，没有枪，遇见恶魔可以尖叫着逃跑，而不是必须拖着剑冲上去干掉他。”猎魔界的传奇人物摇摇头发出一阵苦笑，“那个时候我在逃避，逃避这份血脉埋在我必经之路上的东西。没用的。从遇见阿卡汉姆时我就察觉到了。你所逃避掉的所有东西都会在之后如潮水般向你淹过来。”  
“在碾碎成群恶魔的时候，在杀死自己的亲哥哥的时候，在打败魔界之王的时候，我最想做的事只是躺在事务所的沙发上吃夏威夷披萨。”但丁伸出指尖，一枚小小的幻影剑悬浮在指肚上方，“挺没出息的，对吧？”  
“我不能理解，”维吉尔直白地打断他，“杀死敌人、打败对手不会令你感到快乐吗？”  
“不会。”但丁摇摇头，“这就是你我最根本的区别。”  
“你会享受战斗、享受杀死敌人的快感。你会为杀而杀。”他缓慢地、沉重地吐出绵长的一口气，仿佛终于将心底的尘灰扫出了窗框，“对我而言，战斗只是获得平静生活的手段。我只想做一个拥有幸福美满家庭生活的普通人。”

“你变得软弱了，但丁，”维吉尔双眉紧蹙，能从他的嗓音听出他并不高兴，“魔界没有这些复杂的东西。你这是作茧自缚。”  
“哈，这你就不懂了吧，我的老哥，”但丁翘起食指中指，仿佛他正用吃圣代的小勺子描绘他哥的蓝丝绒大衣上的刺绣纹路，“快乐因痛苦而闪耀。跟你到魔界之后从来没正经吃过东西，所以我才会如此怀念草莓圣代和披萨。”  
“你上一次发自真心觉得活着真好，是什么时候？”  
维吉尔不说话了。他紧蹙的眉头慢慢舒展开，嘴角反复提起又坠下。  
“说实话，你和尼禄决斗的时候，我从来没这么热切地盼望过你赢。”但丁说，“哪怕对面是你的亲生骨肉。至少这能说明你一直以来的努力没有白费。你在魔界如同行尸走肉的十几年值得。”  
“可你还是输了。”他用双手盖住自己的脸，从指缝间蒸发出断断续续介于哭和笑之间的声音，“我忍不住开始质疑：我们迄今为止经历的事、受过的伤，到底有什么意义？”  
“我不需要你可怜我。”维吉尔僵硬地说。  
“哦，老哥，我怎么敢？”但丁抬起一只手瞥了两眼他哥的表情，一贯的对眼前一切不爽，“欠了一屁股债，战友死的七七八八，身边两个大美女却至今单身，按照世俗标准来看我的生活已经够糟了——更何况使你一直不断夺路狂奔、走到今天的可以说就是我。如果在塔顶的决战赢的是你，你肯定能过上和现在不同的生活。维吉尔，我是最没资格可怜你的人。”  
“别擅自归咎错误给自己，”他的兄长厉声呵道，“没了那些麻烦的羁绊，一个人活起来不应该更轻松一些吗？”  
“对你来说是的，但在以为你已经死了的那些日子里，我的生活一度失去了意义，”但丁把另一只手也从脸上拿下来，仰望着脸上灰蒙蒙的魔界上界，眼角膜因为过长时间暴露在干燥的空气中变得酸涩。“我不知道我攒下钱能做什么、我继续活下去能得到什么，我的朋友们没有我也能过得很好，所以我把任务报酬分发给了雇佣兵朋友的遗孤们。恶魔不需要进食和睡眠也能活着，人类不行。他们比我更加需要钱。”  
从维吉尔的胸膛里传出一阵逐阶低沉下去的叹息。人的痛苦本质上是对于自己无能的愤怒。痛苦过多时会淹没沙中黄金般的快乐，将立足之地造就成致命的泥沼，吸裹着人不断向下沉没，直到头顶再触不到九霄之外的苍白阳光。  
“我从来没觉得活着真好过。”他选择接着上一个话题继续。“我的目标是获得更强的力量打败我的孪生兄弟，我看不出这样的生活有什么可以令人感叹真好的特征。”  
“何必如此鞭策自己呢，老哥，”传奇猎魔人痛心疾首地叹气，“承认我比你强一点点就这么难吗？”  
“我们之间还没分出胜负。”维吉尔板起脸摆出疾走居合的起手式。  
“别摆架子了，你当然承认我的能力，”但丁躺在原地没动，只是狡黠一笑，“不然的话，V不会知道去找我打败尤里森——还是先付。看，你多了解我啊。”  
“休息好了的话就继续。”年上者并未放弃进攻姿态，右手四指盘旋在刀柄上无意识地律动。  
“好吧，维吉尔，”但丁懒洋洋地摆摆手射出一支幻影剑，“让我们假设一下：现在你杀死我了。我死了，之后你打算干什么？”  
“当然是……”维吉尔轻而易举地击散了软绵绵的红色魔力，突然发现自己无法说出接下来的单词。就像石阶突兀地断掉了一样，他找不到能为他铺路、使他前进的东西。如果生活里没有但丁，他要做什么？他竟然从来都没考虑过这个问题。换个角度来说这就是一个令人震惊的事实：这么多年，无论在魔界还是在人间，维吉尔的一言一行、他杀的每一个恶魔或人类都和获取力量打败但丁息息相关。不再年轻的魔剑士产生了一种从断掉的楼梯上不慎跌入深渊的恐惧感：如果没有但丁、没有这个值得他拼尽全力打败的宿敌和血亲，他的生活会落入黑暗与虚无、失去依循的方向。弱视者终生都在追逐眼前模糊不清的光。他是为了但丁才活到现在的。杀死但丁等于否定维吉尔的一切。  
“我并不想杀死你。”他一字一句地吐出结论，为自己的大脑得出了这种荒谬的事实感到震惊。“我只是想找到你，待在你身边。”

-How could we rewrite the stars?  
-Say you were made to be mine?  
-Nothing can keep us apart  
-Cause you are the one I was meant to find

“明白了？”但丁站起身来，单手握住阎魔刀的刀尖，缓缓将大太刀从水平按下去，“你只是想证明你比我强，让我听你的话——对吧？”  
维吉尔将阎魔倒到右手，他谨慎地打量着自己的弟弟，好像在打量一个突然出现的陌生人，“如果我不比你强，我要怎么保护你？没有力量就什么都保护不了。”  
“巧了，我也是这种想法，”听到心中预设的回答，但丁哈哈大笑，“老哥，你得承认，我们谁都不可能无条件地听从对方。我们一辈子都无法彻底相互理解。这就是我们两个的宿命。正因如此，没必要非得分出谁胜谁负。既然老天注定我们不可能彻底和解，没了对方又不行，那有问题的时候就打架嘛。家训如此。”  
“现在我就在你跟前，想打架的话随时奉陪。”笑到最后但丁搓了搓自己的脸，“只是比赛没必要继续了。我们都输了。”  
维吉尔望进他的同胞兄弟的瞳孔里，越过那潭无光的黑洞看向更远处。在生命的前四十年在终末，他们终于找到了自己一直在追寻的另一半。两扇犬牙呲互的角与刃试探着相互靠近，最终嵌合在了一起。刀刃入鞘，金石铮鸣划破灰暗的天空。

“我一直想说，承认吧，老哥。除了未来，我们已经什么都不剩了。”Cronus的歌声一浪高过一浪，耳边传来但丁的声音。他撅了一支白芦苇叼在嘴里，犬齿钳住干瘪的茎。  
“真肉麻。”半晌，维吉尔叹气。  
“我还可以更肉麻点。”但丁伸过来一只胳膊横在他哥胸口，手掌拢在肩头，这是一个拥抱的样子。  
维吉尔没有推开他。他抱住了他的兄弟。盖着漫天飞舞的白色苇絮，头枕空旷悠远的鲸歌，满身尘土与血污，他们拥抱得那样紧，像刚出生时一样纯洁，毫无罅隙。

——他们像一对双星，在天地诞生之初就被巨大的引力镊合在一起，世上万事万物都无法将他们分开。纵使白驹过隙、沧海桑田，在茫茫宇宙中、在万千星河中，他们也只会注视着彼此，只因彼此而旋转、燃烧。

END.


End file.
